


baby, mine

by lelepwrk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: yukhei will always been renjun’s home. even when renjun’s pissed at donghyuck
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 38





	baby, mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minhyungies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyungies/gifts).



> if you want me to write you a fic, please dm  
> me on twitter @m_inkyun or comment which ship and prompt!  
> caroline

“Honestly? Fuck you.” Renjun snaps, slamming his chemistry book shut, sliding it into his backpack and standing up. He aggressively shuts his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck says, making grabby hands at his best friends shirt, “I didn’t know you and Jaem were fighting.” 

“Well we are. And I’m leaving. Have fun failing your chemistry exam Hyuck.” Renjun turns around, walking out of the otherwise quiet library. He feels tears burning the corners of his eyes. 

“Jisungie!” Renjun whines, sliding into a stool at the cafe that Jisung works at. Jisung slides him a piece of cake without even looking at his face, knowing somehow that he was having a bad day. 

“Why don’t you just go home to Yukhei?” Renjun smiles at the mention of his boyfriend. Tall, sweet Yukhei that never failed to put a smile on his face. 

“Because I wanted to get coffee.” Renjun points out, sliding a 5 dollar bill over the counter. Jisung sighs, spinning on his heels and making Renjun his carmel mocha. Jisung slides it back over. 

“Thanks!” Renjun takes a sip and walks out of the cafe, mood already getting a little better after catching Hyuck texting with Jaemin during what was supposed to be their time to study.

———————————————————————————

Renjun walks off the bus on their campus and heads into his boyfriend’s dorm building. He opens the door, empty coffee cup perched precariously in his left hand as he quietly shuts the door and heads into the kitchen. He throws the cup away. A noise sounds from the hall as Renjun’s walking down it, causing him to freeze. Yukhei steps out of his room, one hand in his hair, looking confused until his eyes land on Renjun, hair messy and sniffling in the hall. His eyes soften instantly as his glasses reflect the artificial lighting of the hall. 

“Come here baby.” He coos, opening up his arms as Renjun barrels himself into them. He wraps himself around his boyfriend and lets himself he carried into Yukhei’s bedroom and placed carefully on the bed. Yukhei quickly goes and shuts the door, flopping on the bed as soon as he’s done. Renjun clambers ontop of his boyfriend. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Yukhei’s chest rumbles against Renjun’s back. 

“Hyuck and I were supposed to study, but I caught him texting Jaemin.” Renjun turns around, burrowing into Yukhei’s solid chest, His boyfriend’s big hand runs over his head, calming him down better than anything ever could. 

“I love you.” He says, instead of anything else. Renjun smiles, kissing the base of Yukhei’s neck as a thank you. 

“Thank you Xuxi.” He surges up in a moment of bravery, kissing Yukhei on the lips. Yukhei smiles into the kiss, rolling over so he was pressing Renjun into his bed. He breaks the kiss, smiling at his boyfriend and dropping his head in Renjun’s shoulder, pressing light kisses against his skin that was uncovered from Yukhei’s black shirt that Renjun stole from him that morning. Renjun laughs, ticklish. 

“Stop!” He screeches, trying to wiggle away. Yukhei keeps him in his arms, unable to move. Yukhei surges up and kisses him again, breaking Renjun’s wiggling. Renjun smiles immediately into the kiss, breaking it off again to wrap his arms around Yukhei’s neck and pulled him down. 

“I love you too.” He whispered against Yukhei’s lips. Yukhei smiles at him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this cause I told my sister i would write her a fluffy luren fic!  
> caroline


End file.
